Father Tom - AU Tom Hiddleston as a preacher
by Lady-Sif13
Summary: Sophia has lustful feelings about her preacher, father Tom. And he is more than willing to indulge her. (Warning: smut, nsfw!)
1. Chapter 1 - Penance

As Sophia closed the wooden boards of her window, she sighed heavily, staring into the sunset for a few moments before closing them completely. The quiet Italian village did not provide that much excitement and it was time something came along to shake up her world. The boredom was messing with her usual docile state and in her new found rebellion, she even missed church today. Father Tom was a pleasure to listen to, and see for that matter, but she could not bring herself to think about being virtues today. The woman needed a man in her life and soon. When she glanced into the large mirror hanging on one of her walls, she wondered why there was none at the moment. She was not unattractive. Her long black hair framed her olive-colored face perfectly. Her emerald green eyes gave her own reflection the glance over and concluded that her body was of good proportions, so why was she not desirable?

The second that that rose, there was a knock on her door. Strange, she thought. Who would visit her after sunset? Sophia went to open the door and stared into the steel-blue eyes of father Tom. "Father..eh..come in, come in." The woman stumbled and stepped out of the way, so the missionary from the church could enter her residence. The young man entered and glanced over her possessions and decorations. "Sophia…I missed you at church today." He mumbled softly as he turned around to meet her gaze. Sophia was ashamed to admit that the cold stare that he was shooting her, caused her mind to fill with desire and need."Oh well..I-I..did not feel the need to attend today." Sophia answered with a slight tremble in her voice as she hurried towards the kitchen. "Tea?" "I think I will pass and so will you." Father Tom said with a stern tone that she was not used to.

"I think I would like you in the middle of the room, on your knees. You need to do your penance, my dear." For a few moments, the woman was too baffled by his words to move, she tried to put the thoughts into action but just could not succeed. Father Tom took out his pocket bible and flipped through the pages. "On your knees. Now." He commanded without taking his eyes off the book. By now, her body was on fire and Sophia hurried to the center of the room, kneeling where he told her to kneel. Father Tom stood up and walked over to her, stroking her hair and looking down her orange corset, that pushed her large breasts together. Her long skirt was now surrounding her like a circle and he nodded at her obedience and appereance. "Very good my dear. Now I want you to slowly undress yourself for me and explain why you think you do not need God's guidance."

Again the woman doubted a few moments but his hand suddenly snagged her head by pulling on her hair and his jaw tensed up. "Do not make me ask again." With trembling hands, Sophia worked the laces of her corset, freeing her bosom from the fabric. Father Tom saw that her nipples were hard and he leaned down to roll one of them between his fingers. "I-I am not..f-feeling desireable..lately..so I-I.." Sophia murmured and closed her eyes as jolts of pleasure were sent through her body. As she worked off her skirt, she felt her womanhood moisten as she was touched by this man in this way. "So your greed and lust have taken over your mind?" He softly mused as he gave the other nipple the same treatment. "B-but.." "In fact…you are a needy whore, aren't you?" He went on without listening to her explanation and Sophia moaned in agreement. "Say it!" Father Tom hissed. "I am a needy whore, father, please relieve me of my sins." She panted.

"Touch yourself for me." The man ordered her and she gladly obeyed. The palm of her hand found that throbbing bundle of nerves between her legs that so desperately craved attention and rubbed it. "Father.." Sophia whispered in a husky voice but Tom's face betrayed no emotion at all. "Put your fingers inside." He said in a short tone and worked his own zipper, making his large erection pop out of his black trousers. The woman could not help but to whimper at the sight of it, it was so big and an angry shade of purple. "Oh, do not get any ideas, my dear, you will not be fucked by it. I am a man of the church and will not enage in such carnal activities. But if you do as I say, you will be allowed to drink me down" He explained as he stroked himself in long and smooth strokes. Sophia whimpered again, disappointed that she would not be allowed to feel it inside of her, but settled for her own fingers.

They danced inside of her wanton pussy as she pushed the palm of her hand even harder against her clit and moaned for father Tom as he looked down at her and kept stroking. His free hand played with the large balls thatdangled underneath his cock and all Sophia could think about, was taking them into her mouth. "When you peak, you will look me in the eye and promise to be a good girl from now on." Tom growled and it gave the woman the last push she needed. "Yes, father, I will be good, I will behave from now on." She babbled as the orgasm took over her entire body, making shake and tremble before him. The sight of this woman, pleasuring herself on her knees because he told her to, caused Tom to spread his seed all over her face and breasts with a loud grunt. "What a good girl!" He growled and then composed himself. Father Tom went to the kitchen and wiped himself clean with a paper towel before tucking himself away again. "I expect you in church next Sunday." He stated before walking out the door without a single word, leaving Sophia trembling on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 - Salvation

Sophia woke up and tried to remember what she had to do today, as he yawned out loud. As it hit her, she felt her stomach fill with butterflies. She was supposed to help out at the church today, preparing for the celebration of Eastern Sunday. The thought of seeing father Tom again both aroused and scared her. But nevertheless she got out of bed and prepared for the day that was coming. She dressed herself in a white blouse and a dark-blue skirt. No bright colors, she wanted to appear humble and chaste. To top off her look, she wore her silver necklace with a small crucifix hanging from it. Sophia brushed her long black hair until it shone in the sun and put on some light make up, to accentuate her features.

Arriving at the church shortly after, she politely said hello to all the familiar faces that were already helping out with getting the feast started. Father Tom wasn't around, but perhaps he was inside the church at the moment. Sophia turned to Antonio, her uncle, and smiled. "Uncle, is there anything I can do?" The older man smiled, his brown eyes lighting up when he saw his favorite niece, and he pointed at a few empty trays. "Sophia, ragazza bellissima, can you get some food on those trays from the kitchen?" The woman nodded. "Of course, uncle." She replied and picked up a tray. The kitchen was located adjacent to the church, so there was a chance father Tom would be there. Why was she so obsessed with him, she asked herself. What happened in her home was…interesting…but it meant nothing. They could never be an item, he was a holy man. And on top of that, it was impossible that he would have feelings for her, she was far too common for such a classy man.

The kitchen was loaded with food, that had been prepared that very morning. Sophia's stomach growled when the sweet smells filled her nose, since lent was still upon them. It wouldn't be until after the Eastern Sunday sermon that they would be allowed to eat. But Sophia could not help herself. It all smelled so good and she was hungry that she just had to eat something, just a little bite. Her hand found a small piece of chocolate cake and she brought it to her mouth, putting the whole piece in her mouth at once. With a loud moan of pleasure, she tasted the chocolate and chewed the cake until she was able to swallow it. When she did, she moaned again at the wonderful sweet taste that the treat left in her mouth. She licked around her lips to get the last few crumbs with her tongue and then picked up the pitcher of lemonade from the counter. She put the pitcher to her lips and took a gulp of lemonade, again moaning when the taste of the liquid filled her mouth. She was lucky nobody was around to see this, she would have brought shame on herself if she had been seen.

"Well, well, well..not only a sinner of lust and greed but also a sinner of gluttony…." A familiar voice resonated through the small kitchen and with a gasp, Sophia turned around.

"F-Father Tom..I-I..did not mean to..I mean..I was just so hungry.." Sophia babbled when she stared into those cold eyes but the man seemed adamant. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you really need to learn to control your urges. The lord would be ashamed of such a sinner as yourself.." He said in a hushed tone and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. As her virtue was being questioned by him, Sophia's eyes grew big and desperate. "I need to repent, father, will you please help me?" She asked him softly, her voice layered with a mixture of lust and regret. "I am not sure you can be helped, Sophia…first you need to be punished, you understand that, right?" Father Tom asked and it was clear that he was as aroused as she was. He pressed their bodies together and Sophia's jaw dropped when she felt his hard and throbbing erection poke against her lower abdomen, through the fabric of their clothes. "Yes, father, please tell me what I need to do? I want to be punished." Sophia whispered and father Tom groaned in pleasure at hearing those words. "Serve the food outside, then head to the stables behind the church." The man ordered and she gladly obeyed.

"Sophia, what is wrong eh?" Antonio asked when he saw his niece serve the trays off food looking all flustered. "Nothing uncle, it's the heat, I think, do not worry over me." She assured him as her cheeks turned red. Everybody was able to see how dirty and bad she was. "I eh..have to check back in the kitchen, father Tom needed me for something." The woman murmured and her uncle shrugged, not thinking much of it. Sophia hurried to the stables and went inside. She saw a big stack of hay bales and draped herself upon them, so father Tom would have a nice view when he entered. After a few more minutes, the man opened the large wooden door and peered inside. With a small smirk, he walked in, letting the door close behind him as he let go of the door. All Sophia saw now was his silhouette in contrast with the light behind him. "Are you ready for your salvation, my dear?" He asked softly and Sophia's eyes got adjusted as the light behind him disappeared again. "Yes, father."

He pointed at her with an object in his hand and to her dismay, Sophia noticed that it was a riding crop. "Then bend over that hay bale and flip your skirt, girl, do not make me ask again. Draping yourself over the hay as if you were receiving some sort of reward, its disgusting!" He chastised her and with a small whimper, she did as she was told. While biting her lip, Sophia got up, turned around and flipped her skirt up as she bent over the bale of hay, so her bare bottom was in father's Tom direction. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you did not even bother to put on underwear did you.." The missionary whispered as the leather flap of the crop tickled her between her ass-cheeks. She shuddered and whimpered some sort of confirmation. "I think you need 10. To start with." Tom stated and brought the crop down on her bare cheeks with force. Sophia gasped for air as she felt the hard sting of pain and dug her nails into the hay with a needy moan. "Oh, I see you are enjoying this…bad girl.." And again the crop came down, making her moan and writhe for him. Father Tom growled as he noticed and started to make the crop come down hard and fast, counting the blows as he did.

Sophia started to writhe, moan and grunt in pain, reveling in the delicious torment that the crop was causing her. At first the pain only stung, but now it turned into a sharp and almost unbearable pain. And at the same time, she felt her folds grow slippery and her insides moisten, the need coursing through her body like crazy. Once father Tom reached 10 blows, he stopped and grazed her battered skin with his fingertips. Sophia whimpered and bucked her hips. "It looks like you want more, my dear.." The man murmured and traced her bare and wet folds with his fingers now. As she felt his warm skin on her sensitive flesh, she dug her nails even deeper in the hay bale and groaned in frustration. "Oh, here it is.." Tom said softly and found the bundle of nerves, that was enlarged by her lust. He started to make small circles over it, using his index and middle finger, making her jaw drop as she made sounds of desire and need. Sophia felt the blood rush to her sex and felt her orgasm building up inside of her. The sounds she was making indicated that she was getting close but before she fell into that sweet abyss, father Tom stopped touching her.

"Father…please.." She begged with a hoarse voice, but again the man make a tsk-tsk sound. "So dirty, like you learned nothing of my punishment. I never gave you permission to orgasm."His hand cupped her firm cheek and squeezed it, as Sophia begged to be touched on her womanhood again. "Father, please, please, it was so good, allow me to peak?" But he waited until her orgasm subsided before he touched the small bundle of nerves again. And again the man coaxed her closer and closer to an orgasm, stopping at the very edge once more. By now Sophia was sobbing of frustration. "Please, take me!" She begged and in a swift movement, Tom flipped her over so she was laying on her back on the hay now and he plunged his fingers deep inside of her cunt. "You know I cannot do that, you needy little whore.." Tom growled as he curled his fingers to hit her sweet spot as his thumb rubbed over her clit again. Sophia was moaning and whimpering, trying to form a coherent answer to that, but wasn't able to.

"Will you look at that..and just for a couple of fingers." Father Tom cooed and worked her hard and deep, so another opportunity for an orgasm rushed closer again. "I shouldn't allow you to come at all, since it's still lent..but seeing as how I am a good and forgiving man, I will give you the release you so desperately need." With his free hand, he worked his own zipper and took out his engorged member, stroking it hard and fast. As Sophia heard that he would allow her to come, she let go of her boundaries and tightened up around his fingers as white balls of light started to explode in front of her eyes, overtaking her mind completely. For a few moments, Sophia's mind was blank and the world was one big bubble of pleasure. But she slowly came down from her high and looked up at Tom with lust-filled eyes. "Thank you, father, you are good to me." The woman whispered and he brought his fingers up to her mouth. "Suck them clean." He ordered and of course the woman obeyed. It was strange to taste herself on him, but she sucked the juices off until there were no left. When he found his fingers clean once more, he stood up and stroked himself even harder. With a loud grunt of pleasure, he came before she was even able to suggest sucking him as well. His thick and warm seed was spread all over her face and breasts.

"I expect you to be out there again in 10 minutes. Go wash up, there is a small sink the corner over there." The man said coldly as he wiped himself clean with a tissue and tucked himself away again. Sophia nodded, but was still in a haze of confusion and lust. How was she going to face the crowd in such a state?


End file.
